wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Archmage Arugal
This article is about Archmage Arugal's character biography. For the character's appearance in the Shadowfang Keep instance, see Archmage Arugal (tactics). For his appearance in Grizzly Hills, see Shade of Arugal. Archmage Arugal is a former mage of Dalaran, and former royal archmage of Gilneas, who lived within the ruins of Shadowfang Keep and was later raised from the dead. Background World of Warcraft Originally a respected patriot of Gilneas, Arugal eventually became a member of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. However, after the Scourge destroyed Dalaran and most of its populace, he fled to Shadowfang Keep above Pyrewood Village.Word of Warcraft: Classic Dungeons Frustrated by their lack of progress, and against the advice of his peers, Arugal used Ur's research to summon extra-dimensional entities to bolster Dalaran's diminishing ranks of his own. Arugal's summoning brought the ravenous worgen into the world of Azeroth. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. He resided there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus — and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. Wrath of the Lich King After he was by agents of the Horde , Arugal's headless body was buried at the foot of the path leading up to his former stronghold of Shadowfang Keep. At the behest of the Lich King, the darkfallen princes Keleseth, Valanar, Theraldis and Atherann resurrected Arugal as a ghost in the service of the Scourge and sent him to the Grizzly Hills to subvert the trapper communities. As indicated by Theraldis' comments, Arugal was sent to Solstice Village to convert the population into worgen, and later did the same in Silverbrook. He then settled his base of operations in Shadowfang Tower on Bloodmoon Isle, off the Eastwind Shore. The majority of the populations of the trapper villages willingly joined the Wolfcult, while those who resisted were killed or (in the case of the workers of the Hollowstone Mine) cursed to undeath. He seems to command the Bloodmoon pack of worgs. He has three lieutenants: Varlam (a human cultist atop a worg), Selas (a worgen), and Goremaw (a worg). Arugal's defeat, along with his three lieutenants, is required for . Cataclysm Arugal has been replaced by Lord Godfrey as the final boss of Shadowfang Keep. However, Arugal's legacy remains, as worgen death knights are said to be former servants of Arugal who escaped from Shadowfang and later became minions of the Lich King. Arugal's Gold Coin -"I wish someday to retire to my own tidy little estate, with a bunch of pet dogs to keep me company." Quotes Arugal's monologue to Deathstalker Vincent :"I have changed my mind loyal servants, you do not need to bring the prisoner all the way to my study, I will deal with him here and now. Vincent! You and your pathetic ilk will find no more success in routing my sons and I than those beggardly remnants of the Kirin Tor. If you will not serve my Master with your sword and knowledge of his enemies...Your moldering remains will serve ME as a testament to what happens when one is foolish enough to trespass in my domain!" Other quotes Fenrus the Devourer dies: * Aggro: * Transforms player into a worgen: * Killing a player: * Media Video References External links es:Arugal fr:Archimage Arugal Category:Humans Category:Shadowfang Keep mobs Category:Unique voices Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Archmages